thejusticeworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Kenta Yumiya
Kenta Yumiya (Japanese: 湯宮ケンタ, Yumiya Kenta) is one of the main protagonists of the Metal Saga. He can be considered as Gingka Hagane's best friend as he was with Gingka through good times and bad times, even cheering for him during the Big Bang Bladers world championship and traveled all across the world just to do it. Gingka is also like a mentor to Kenta, so Kenta can never stop giving up and to always reach his maximum potential. Kenta is also friends with Madoka Amano, Benkei Hanawa, Kyoya Tategami, and most recently, Ryuga. Kenta was the owner of Flame Sagittario C145S and now owns Flash Sagittario 230WD. Kenta is a blader and although he was very poor in battle, in Metal Fury he is a good blader. He always tries to use his maximum aptitude in order to win. From the first time he met Gingka, Kenta has admired and looked up to Gingka. As Gingka has always been a talented Blader, considering he is the #1, Kenta has always envied Gingka and has always wanted to be just like him. He also started sort of a friendship with Ryuga recently. He was on a quest with Ryuga to search for the remaining Legendary Bladers to help Gingka and Co. defeat the evil Nemesis. Eventually, Ryuga passed on his star fragment to him, and he became a Legendary Blader replacing Ryuga as one of the Blader of Seasons. Character Design Kenta has bright green hair with brown eyes. He wears a yellow T-shirt with a straight blue stripe running across his chest and arms in the first two seasons, and a yellow shirt with a white line down the chest in Metal Fury, and also a pair of blue shorts. Kenta also wears blue and white trainers with white socks. He also started wearing brown gloves, a brown coat and brown hat. Kenta then took away his brown coat and hat but kept his brown gloves on. Personality Since Kenta was a beginning Blader, he didn't have that much confidence in his skills. This was shown when he was up against Benkei and the gang, he didn't want to battle them because he knew he was going to lose. That changed when he met Gingka and soon Kenta wanted to be as strong as he was. And this desire of him helped him to get perfect confidence in him as well as increased his potential. Kenta is very kind and caring and if he ever notices something wrong with his friend, he would always be concerned for him/her and asks what's wrong until he gets the answer. He was upset when he thought that Gingka left town without telling him since he believes that they are very good friends.Throughout the series Kenta can also be seen to be very emotional whenever he, his Bey, or his friends are in danger. Trivia *Kenta is a masculine Japanese name. This is ironic because Kenta is the shortest and skinniest main protagonist in the Metal Saga. *Yumiya is Japanese for "bow and arrow". *Kenta is also the name of a Japanese professional wrestler with a move similar to Flame Claw, where he spins with his fists out. This could merely be a coincidence, though. *In most of Kenta's battles, it seems as though Kenta will win. However, his opponent always defeats him afterwards. e.g. Hyoma, Tsubasa, Reiji, Gingka and even Ryuga. *This is strongly supported as a variation of Flame Sagittario has been revealed, Flash Sagittario. *Kenta is always determined to win, no matter how strong the opponent is. *Kenta is the second person to use two official special moves, which are different, in Metal Fury: Diving Claw and Diving Arrow, the first being Titi and his special moves Ishidal Impact & Ascent Spark. *Kenta is the first person to use two different special moves with two different Beyblades in Metal Fury. *He was not so strong of a blader in Metal Fusion and Metal Masters but, in Metal Fury he is very strong matching up to Gingka in the battle on the boat. *In the Zero-G Manga, Kenta owns the B-Pit, this probably wont be the case in the anime as B-Pit is owned by Madoka, who is likely to be the new owner, if it gets one. *The only season he is not a very important character is Beyblade Metal Masters. Kenta's new Flash Saggitario got destroyed in the final battle against Nemesis. Category:Character Category:Kids Category:Allies Category:Men Category:Humans Category:Characters who don't belong to a team Category:Action Heroes/Heroines